Blizzard
by Twi Silvermoon
Summary: G1 Can Andy and Bumble Bee escape this blizzard that's come form no where?Knowledge of Transformers is not needed to understand this story. Rated T for safety because of one curse word.Please R&R.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers; the only person in this story I own is Andy.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! It's me again, Twi! X3

I haven't given you guys anything in a long time. Shame on me. This is a short story done for college. It was actually me mid term test and amazingly it was for an art class and not and English one. If you find some words that are uncommon or look like I tried to hard to use them I apologize now. For the test I had to use a list of twelve words and the situation in was chosen for us.

You know, it's weird; I can only seem to put up short stories that were written for school. Go figure.

Oh well, maybe someday I'll finish some of these longer stories I've got gong.

Twi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blizzard**

It was unbelievable, they were only driving down the road in snowy weather, then boom, they're stuck. Sure it had started snowing rather heavily and so what if the wind had started blowing drifts across the black asphalt making the road look like it had zebra stripes, it was nothing to make a fuss over, this was normal winter weather for the state of Oregon. But no, fate had to be in a bad mood. Oh what a lovely little rut they had managed to get them selves into this time. It wasn't fair, they were so close to their goal, and then this blizzard had to go and drop on their heads like a shipment of iron the size of Wheel Jack's tool collection.

So there they were, a little yellow Volts Wagon Beetle on the side of the road, stuck in ever deepening snow, with a flat tire from jagged ice on the road. In the driver's seat, curled up into a ball for warmth, was a girl in her late teens. The young woman had short black hair, olive colored skin, and brown eyes that were currently closed at the time. She wore a heavy winter coat, mittens, and a scarf that was, in the girl's opinion, very itchy. She wondered absently if the scarf was what fleas felt like. Just then a depressed sigh was heard form with in the car and a console within the dashboard lit up in time with it. Without even looking the girl reached out a hand, clad in a strawberry pink mitten, and patted the dashboard.

"It's ok Bumble Bee, we've been over this, it's not your fault," the girl said, opening her eyes to look at the console.

Another depressed sigh was heard from the disembodied voice that was known as Bumble Bee, but this time it was laced with aggravation. Of course that aggravation wasn't directed at the girl, but at Bumble Bee himself, which then spoke, "Yes it is and you know, Andy. If I hadn't insisted that I could handle this weather then we wouldn't be stuck out here in this blizzard, we'd still be back at the Ark where it was safe." The lights of the console flashed and shifted color in perfect time with Bumble Bee's voice, making it quite obvious that Bumble Bee was in fact the car. Now many people would find it quite strange to be having a conversation with your car and even stranger if it answered back. Not for Andrea "Andy" Hues, this was a very normal occurrence for her. Of course Bumble Bee wasn't _her _car, her car was a little Dodge Neon. The only way Bumble Bee belonged to her, in any sense of the word, was the fact that he was her friend. If you got right down to it, Bumble wasn't even really a car; he just had the ability to turn into one. In reality he was an Autobot, a member of a race sentient of robots know as transformers. They were from a planet called Cybertron where they had no plants, but, contrary to popular belief, they did have animals, just not like the ones humans know. Every thing on Cybertron was mechanical, even parts of the planet it self were mechanical as the vast majority of it was made of metal. Two warring factions of Transformers, Autobot and Decepticons, crash landed on Earth billions of years ago, but were only recently reactivated by their ship's computer due to an eruption of the volcano the ship, The Ark, had crashed into.

"Now you don't know that for sure Bee. If you didn't take me home then I would have looked for someone else to give me a ride and then I'd be stuck out here with them instead of you. You're my best friend, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck somewhere with," Andy said soothingly as she snuggled deeper into his warm leather seats. After closing her eyes again then gave a contented sigh. She was quite for a moment, then opened one eye to look at the glowing console. An impish grin spread across her face as she spoke again, "Besides, I never thought you'd be one to be frightened by a little bad weather."

"Andy! This is serious!" Bee yelled, his console flaring brightly with anger and shock at how nonchalant his friend was treating the situation. "If the snow keeps falling at this rate it's going to cover my exhaust, forcing me to turn off my engine to keep if from flooding back into my interior. Do you have any idea how easily a human could freeze in this kind of weather?"

The teen opened both of her eyes and sat up, a frown braking through her emotional mask of contentment. "Yes, I know the chances of me freezing to death. I also know that after you shut off you engine that the cold will start to affect your heater to the point it will no longer be able to create any heat and will just be blowing around cold air. I know this is bad Bee, but you know this is how I deal with things like this. If I'm in an uncomfortable situation I try and act like nothings the matter, or I'll start trying to get the people around me in a better mood so things won't seem so wrong. And as many times as I tell my self this is normal for Oregon, I know deep down that this vaudeville weather we've been having is anything but normal," she said slowly, her voice was low and solemn. As she spoke, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Both were silent for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the rumbling of Bumble Bee's engine and the howling wind outside. Then quietly, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried about you. The most that could happen to me because of this weather is a few stiff joints, but you're organic and stuff like this can be deadly for your kind. I don't want anything to happen to you, and the fact I can't contact base through all this interference isn't helping with my uneasy feelings at all," he said gently.

"I know."

"For once, I really hope you're wrong about the weather, even though you're usually right about things like this. If it's natural, then theirs nothing to worry about except the blizzard it self, but if it's not, then it's most likely the Decepticons up to no good and that just means even more potential trouble for us."

"I hope I'm wrong too, Bee. I hope I'm wrong too," Andy murmured as she shifted her position to stare at the window. She could see that the snow was already getting deep. It wouldn't be long now before Bumble Bee would be forced to shut off his engine. Then, out of nowhere, a dark, animal like figure on four limbs seemed to materialize out of the endless white right in her line of vision through the passenger side window. She might have thought it was just a wild animal if it were not for the glowing red eyes that pierced the shroud of snow. It was those eyes that told her exactly what was standing outside. A large, black and grey, mechanical panther, and his name was Ravage. He was one of the many creations, children of the Decepticon spymaster, Soundwave.

"Bee…" Andy began, her voice wary, as she softly called out to her friend.

"I know, I see him," Bee answered swiftly, "Just act natural, maybe he'll pass us off as a normal car and a stranded motorist and move on."

"Bumble Bee, he's staring right at me! Ravage is no idiot and he knows damn well who I am too," growled the teen.

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to think up a solution that **wouldn't **send you out into this weather, " the little yellow Autobot said hastily as he unlocked his doors. "As soon as you're out I want you to run for cover."

With a nod, Andy quickly pulled the door handle and pushed. The door didn't move. She pushed harder, a cracking was heard, but still it hardly moved. The door was frozen shut. Stealing a glance over her shoulder to look out the passenger side window again, she noticed that Ravage wasn't advancing. No he was just sitting there like he was waiting for... for what? That question was answered quite suddenly as a tall, bulky, humanoid shadow appeared in through the blinding snow. It was either Rumble or Frenzy, but Andy didn't want to stick around to find out which of Ravage's younger brothers the approaching Decepticon was. Pulling the handle again, Andy threw all her weight into the door, breaking it free of the ice. She all but fell out of Bumble Bee and into the snow and raging storm outside. In an instant she was on her feet and running in a straight line. She couldn't see where she was going but she knew that there were trees on the other side of the road. They were her best bet for safety.

Behind her she Bumble Bee transform and the sounds of battle begin. The ground shook violently beneath her feet almost causing her to loose her balance and fall. The other Decepticon must have been Rumble; he favored his earth shaking pile drivers more than his brother Frenzy who preferred to charge his enemies guns blazing. More weapons fire was heard and the miniature quake stilled, Bee must have nailed one of the miniature Con's pile drivers. Andy didn't stop her running or even slow down despite how worried she was for her friend. Bumble Bee was half the size of most of his Autobot comrades, but still larger than the tiny spies. That didn't make it any less dangerous for the yellow minibot. Ravage and Rumble might be small, but they were deadly and had been known to take down full sized transformers.

Finally she reached the trees, almost running into them with the snow so thick in the air. Still she didn't stop, but she continually looked behind her. Finally, when she could barely see the edge of the trees, she stopped. Despite her running she felt so cold, but thankfully the trees seemed to be shielding her form some of the wind and snow. Immediately she dusted the snow form her fair and puller her hood up over her head. She then found a large tree and positioned her self so that it was between her and the wind. Before sitting down she dug away all the snow so she was sitting on bear ground and proceeded to curl up into a ball for warmth.

She didn't know how long it was until she heard a sound that tugged at her drowsy mind. Oh how she wished to just roll over and go to sleep. Wait, she can't fall asleep, she'll freeze to death! That thought alone was frightening enough to snape her eyes open and send her bolt upright. It was then she could hear the sound that had saved her from a deadly sleep.

"ANDY!"

It was Bee calling for her! He must have driven off the Decepticons. Stiffly she got to her feet, her body feeling numb all over. Forcing her body to work she ran back towards the road and cried, "Bumble Bee! I'm over here!" She practically exploded from the tree line; it was a wonder she could move so fast in the foot and a half snow. Andy would have kept running but her frozen feet betrayed her and she tumbled forward into the snow. Her body felt so heavy, but she moved her arms beneath her and willed them to support her weight. With all her might she yelled, "I'M HERE, BEE!"

Once again the ground trembled beneath her, but this time it wasn't the violent shaking caused by pile drivers. No, these were the vibrations of a running transformer. And like the sun dissolving fog, her giant yellow friend melted into existence right in front of her. A look of relief spread across his gray face and his bright blue eyes softened form their blazing panic.

"Andy! Thank the maker you're alright," he said as he scooped her up in his black hands. One would think that Andy would feel like a package or a piece of luggage being picked up so nonchalantly. Not that she cared right now, but Andy was quite used to being picked up by her large robotic friends. Bee held her close to his chest plate and positioned his arms so his little friend sat comfortably and at the same time was shielded form the wind. He then turned his sensors on as high as they would go and began traveling back in the direction of the Ark. He wasn't sure if it was closer than Andy's home, but at least he knew he'd be able to get inside the base where it would be warm for Andy.

Many people thought, that because transformers were made of metal that their bodies where hard and cold. They were wrong though, yes a transformer's armor was hard but there were parts of them that were made up of a soft metal called flex metal. And oh how glad Andy was that people were wrong about transformers being cold. Granted, they didn't produce as much warmth as an organic being, but like any machine with power running through it they produced heat. The teen curled into a ball once again and pressed herself against her friend. She could tell he had increased his internal system activity to produce more heat to keep her warm, and for that she was grateful. As much as she didn't want to, she could feel her self slowly drifting off to sleep. Valiantly, she tried to stay awake, but fatigue won out in the end and Andy was consumed by unconsciousness.

When Andy awoke she was some place warm and soft. This surprised her, but what surprised her most was that she woke up at all; by all rights she should have frozen to death in her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in her bed in the room that had been given to her at the Ark. Around the room were many of her belongings, which wasn't surprising seeming the place was like her home away form home. And there, sitting on the floor and taking up the entire corner of her room was Bumble Bee, fast asleep. A small smile spread across Andy's face as she lay back down.

"Thanks Bee," Andy whispered. She then pulled the covers around her and fell easily back into peaceful arms of sleep.

_THE END_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all liked this little tail I've spun for you. I would just like to say now that Andy is not a self-insertion and if I made her seem Mary Sue in anyway shape or form, it was unintentional. Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
